Chapter 6
"'A Powerful, Cute Parade. Go! Go!! Babies" ' is the sixth chapter of Gakuen Babysitters. Synopsis Ryuuichi and the children's mothers (along with Usaida) take the children to the zoo. Long Summary Taka puts down Kotarou for reading about tigers but never seeing one in person before, bragging about his own trip to the zoo. Later in the day, Kotarou goes up to Ryuuichi and begins to show an interest in visiting the zoo where Kirin says that its Taka for making fun of Kotarou. Taka initially denies saying anything to Kotarou, but gets punished by Hayato for picking on him. Taka cries and asks Hayato if he hates him since he's always picking on him, to which he replies that his feelings for Taka are neither like nor hate. Taka hears the word 'hate' and takes it to mean that Hayato hates him. After Taka's tantrum, Ryuuichi asks Kotarou and the kids if they would like to go to the zoo over the weekend to which everyone enthusiastically agrees, including Usaida who suggests says he only go if the chairman pays him. Back home, Ryuuichi and Kotarou join the chairman for dinner and brings up the plan to go the zoo. The chairman reluctantly agrees on the condition the Ryuuichi doesn't slack off on his exams. The next morning, Saikawa greets Ryuuichi and hands him a huge bento and some money provided by the chairman. They arrive at the daycare and are greeted by Taka and Hayato. Hayato informs them that neither him or his mother will be able to attend the trip as Taka's guardian. Ryuuichi tries to convince Hayato to make up with Taka, but he sees nothing wrong in his previous words and ends up unintentionally hurting Taka's feeling's, saying "I don't like him" once again. The children leave for the zoo and enjoy seeing the different animals—until they are terrified by the tigers—and then break for lunch. Ryuuichi goes to get the bento out from a locker and is reminded about his own parents after seeing families at the zoo, before returning to the group to eat. As they eat, Usaida asks Taka if he misses his brother, which he stubbornly denies though the lie is clearly obvious on his face. After lunch, the children enter the petting zoo and play with the animals, while Usaida takes photos of the kids to sell to their fathers, who could not be there. The kids enter the bird exhibit and Taka finds the falcons, which remind him of his brother—(their names both being written with the kanji for falcon). Upset, Taka claims that Hayato is no longer his brother and runs off with Kotarou to another exhibit. As they continue their tour of the zoo, the group arrives at the gift shop where the kids go crazy over the toys. Ryuuichi leaves Taka in Usaida's care as he goes to purchase a gift for the chairman. While waiting for Ryuuichi to return, Usaida falls asleep and Taka notices someone in the crowd that looks like his brother, then chases after him. Taka realises it is a stranger and starts crying when he learns he is lost. Ryuuichi returns to a sleeping Usaida, waking him and starting a search for Taka. Characters in order of ppearance * Kamitani Taka * Kashima Kotarou * Yoshihito Usaida * Kashima Ryuuichi * Mamizuka Kazuma * Mamizuka Takuma * Kumatsuka Kirin * Sawatori Midori * Kamitani Hayato * Morinomiya Youko * Kumatsuka Yayoi * Sawatori Yukari * Mamizuka Umi * Saikawa Gallery Category:Summary Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Chapter Stubs